This is a single institution open label Phase II study of paclitaxel and estramustine phosphate in recurrent malignant glioma. The primary objectives are to evaluate the effect and toxicity of this combination. Primary endpoints are safety, tolerance and objective response rate. Secondary endpoints are duration of response, time to disease progression and overall survival.